The Unpredictable Love
by sharons creation
Summary: hey guyss...this is gift for all sachvi fans...my first attempt on sachvi so pls read and review...ab kya chalo read the story
1. Chapter 1

**hey guyss...here presenting a new story based on sachvi...my first attempt on thm so read and review...kavi fans plss...naraaz mat hona...my fav pair was kavi nd it ll remain the sme...so sachvi fans cheer up read the story...and guyss...sorry fr the inconvinience bt mere previous stories main jld hi updtkrungi...uff lots of work dis story espicially for my ff frnd nimi di do read as this is fr u!333**

**chapter 1...**

ita raining hard and on a silent road...  
a handsome guy...is driving a car...its almost seven nd the road is silent...he drew over and saw...a girl...she was all wet...though beatiful...

he stopped the car...

man:may i help u?

girl:no thnx...i ll manage...

man:listen baarish bhot ho rhi h aur raasta bhi sunsaan h...cm on get in...

girl:how can i trust u?

man:right first sit in the car then hum quiz quiz khelenge...

she sat inside...he gave her a napkin...to dry her hair...

man:ye lo apne baal poch lo warna bimaar o jaaogi...

girl:thnx...vaise btaya nhi...hw shld i trust u?

man:dear i m inspector sachin...

girl:ohh...and she gave a sigh of relief nd...and gave her hand frward to hv a shakehand...

girl:i m purvi...

sachin:purvi...nyc name...

purvi:thnk u...

sachin:vaise tumhe jaana kaha h?

purvi:actually...rivire paradise...

sachin:wow...mere ghar k paas hi h..i ll drop u...

purvi:i suppose main ussi k liye k car mein baithi hu...

sachin:ya ri8...

they drove over he dropped her...and reached his house...

at sachin's residence...

he was in his bed thnking about the girl he had jst met...remebering..her attire when she gave him a first look...

sachin:ye kya main uske baare mein kyu soch rha hu...main roz 100 ladkiyo se milta hu...btmere dimaag mein sirf yhi kyu fit hui...jo bhi ho vo h to badi khoobsurat

nd with these thoughts he went to sleep...

nxt day in the bureau...kavin,sachin dushyant, daya,abhijeet freddy,ishita,pankaj are working...

when a girl steps in...she is beatiful as an angel...she had left her open wearin ankle length jeans and top with backless leather jacket over it...and slight touch of makeup..

**The girl's got everything ! (x4)**  
** I've got it all,**  
** Jimmy Choo &amp; Manolo, Prada, Galliano,**  
** Cant get nuff, **  
**I want more and more... **  
**Louis Vuitton &amp; the Stella Mccartney, Donatella Versace,**  
** I Use bag from GUCCI !**  
** Gulabi ankhein jo meri dekhi,**  
** Diwana har dil hogya,**  
** Sambhalo khud ko, zara becharo, **  
**Ki jeena mushkil ho gya ! **  
**The girl's got everything ! (x4)**  
** Mujhsi kahi, koi nahi, **  
**Jo sab k khabo me hai, I'm the one ! **  
**Duniya mere, piche chale, Mai sabse age hu, I'm number one !**  
** I've got it all, **  
**Jimmy Choo &amp; Manolo, Prada, Galliano, Cant get nuff, **  
**I want more and more...**  
** Louis Vuitton &amp; the Stella Mccartney, Donatella Versace, **  
**I Use bag from GUCCI ! **  
**Gulabi ankhein jo meri dekhi, **  
**Diwana har dil hogya,**  
** Sambhalo khud ko, zara becharo,**  
** Ki jeena mushkil ho gya ! **  
**The girl's got everything ! (x4)...**

everyone was jst starring her with a open mouth...ishita hit dushyant on his arm and he came to the real world...yes she was the same girl sachin had met the day before...  
purvi:inspector purvi reporting sir...

abhijeet:insp...ctor purvi...

daya:welcm to mumbai purvi...

purvi:thnk u sir...

abhijeet:guyss..ye h purvi hamari new officer...

daya:purvi...ye h dushyant...ye h...

bt he was cut by kavin...

kavin:hlo i m kavin...he moved his hand frwrd fr a shakehand...purvi did it...

purvi:hlo sir...

kavin:plss sir dnt call me sir...u can call me kavin...

abhijeet:ahem ahem..ho gya...ladki dikhi nhi ki flirtng krna shuru...

kavin:s...srry sir...

and purvi smiles a bit...**g****uyss...aap logo ko pata chal gya hoga ki kavin is the most charming guy in cid and he flirts with evry beautiful girl he meets...**

daya:ye h..[pointing towards sachin]

purvi:inspector sachin...

abhijeet:haa par tumhe kaise pata?

sachin:actually hum kal hi mil chuke h...maine kal isse ghar drop kiya tha...

daya:oo...

and then everyone gets back to work...

kavin goes to sachin..

kavin:abbe tune bataya nhi ki tune iss beauty ko ghar choda tha...i swear kya ladki h...ekdum...

sachin:kavin isme batane layak kya h...

kavin:arrey deh usse kya dikh rhi h...jaise aasman se pari utar aayi ho...

sachin:basss...

after sometime everyne goes having their lunch...kavin goes to purvi..

kavin:hey beautiful would u like to hv a coffee with me?

purvi:y not handsome...

kavin:voov...lets go...

kavin gave her his hand...

purvi:dude hum bureau mein h...

kavin:so wat...yaha ko bhi nhi h...

and she goes with him...bt there is sm one sitting ther gettin jealous of kavin and purvi's bonding...**[pata chal gya shit socha tha suspense rakhungi,...chalo thik pehchana its sachin..]**

in the cafeteria...

kavin:purvi tumhara koi boy freind h?

purvi:nhi...kyu?

kavin:mtlb tum available ho...

purvi:wat?tum kabhi nhi sudhroge...flirting se baaz nhi aate...

kavin:vo to mera style...

puvi:hmm...tum ho to bade handsome...

kavin:flirting tum bhi acchi se kr leti ho?

purvi:thnxx...vaise pyaar vyaar se flirting acchi hoti h...

kavin:ekdum same 2 same thinking iss maamle mein meri...

purvi starts laughing...

kavin:phir to humari bhot jamegi...bt srsly...tum bhot beautiful ho...

purvi:thank u!

and they start laughing and gave each other a hi-fi...

sachin is sitting ovr there alone when kavin sees him...

kavin:arre sachin akela kyu baitha h yaha aana...

sachin:thik h..

kavin gets up and sits beside purvi nd sachin sits in front of them...

sachin:kya re nyi dost mil gyi to apne bst frnd ko bhul gya...

kavin:arre nhi re tjhe kaise bhul skta hu tu to meri jaan h...

purvi:aur main?mujhe bhul gye...

kavin:tum?tum to meri saans ho...insaan kabhi saans lena nhi bhulta...and he is abt to side hug her bt stops...

kavin:may i?

purvi:sure..my cute pie and she hugs him...

guyss...aap logo ko kuch jlne ki smell aayi?aayi naa...kyuki mujhe to bhot strng wali aayi...

**A/N:so guys aisa lagi new story...was it good?pls review..and srry guyss...if it wasnt dat good coz mere dimaag mein ideas tabhi aate when i thnk abt kavi...**  
**bt i tried my bst...dekha guyss...i m a hard core kavi fan...itni aasani se sachin ko purvi ko le jaane nhi dungi...tab tak k liye bye t.c. keep smiling and keep reviewing...:):):**


	2. Chapter 2

Hlo guys jaise ho aap log hope aap SB meko smjhoge ...yaar xams chalu the BT no issues pakka promise aap ye chap padhke Na apni naraazgi bhul jaaoge!..so let's continue the story...

Hmm so humne dekha ki purvi and kavin kaafi acche dost ban gye h and sachin ko purvi pe secret crush aa gya h an ab aage next day in the morning sachin is in his bed when alarm rings...he wakes up with smile on his and we all know the reason for dis smile...

Sachin POV: chalo sachin utho kaam pe jaana h...Hmm aaj itta fresh lag RHA h...(and he closes his eyes )and suddenly he is shocked Mujhe purvi ka chehre kyu dikh RHA h?ye kya ho RHA h mere saath...

Doorbell rings...he opens the door its kavin...

Kavin:kyu bhai aaj aapki subah itti deri as hui?

Sachin:nhi yaar...accha ek baat bta AGR tu aankhen band krta h air tujhe kisika chehra dikhta h to uska kya mtlb hota h

Kavin:dumbo..its so simple iska mtlb UE h ki tu pura tym using insaan k baare mein sochta rehta h...air vo insaan tere liye bht khaas h...par tu ye kyu ouch RHA h?

Sachin: kuch nhi yaar bad mere frnd mujhe pucha that to Maine tujhe puch liya!

Kavin:Aisa konsa frnd h ?

Sachin:h ek to nhi jaanta USSE..

Kavin:tera Aisa konsa frnd h jisse main nhi jaanta...

Sachin:kavin yaar tu time pass mat kr..jaa jaake mere liye brkfast baba main ready hike aata hu

Kavin:ohh hello main tera dost hu naukar nhi!

Sachin:kavin jaana plsss nhi to him late ho jaayenge...

Kavin: hmm jaise bolna chahiye... Chal thin h jaa an fresh ho le...

While making breakfast kavin was thinking..

Kavin's pov : ye sachin ko kiska chehra dikh gya...ye kuch na kuch to chupa RHA h..dhundna pdega...

When sachin comes out

Sachin:hi gya?

Kavin: haa chl ab baith main leke aata hu..

He brings two plates to the dining table...

Sachin:ye kya tu brkfast krk nhi aaya ?

Kavin:job mujhe pta h ki mujhe yha aake brkfast banana h to m ghr se khaake kyu AAU..

Sachin: hmm...

After some time they leave fr bureau..

In the bureau...kavin and sachin are working when purvi enters shez lukin professional cum beautiful kavin goes to her..

Purvi: kavin I need ur help mujhe file updt krni h...

Kavin: sure I ll help it out...

They are working togthr when kavin suddenly notices smthng..he sees sachin is continuously starring purvi and he remembers hez morning question...

Kavin POV: ye sachin purvi ko iss trh kyu dekh RHA h?kahi isse subh purvi ka chehra ni dikha na?chakkar kya pta laga na pdega...

So just to check he went close to purvi..And had his face near to hers...purvi didn't react to his this action BT the was a chng on smone's facial expression...he was jealous or might be full with anger...kavin noticed dis..

Kavin POV: ab pta chala ki vo tera dost KOB tha! Ab tujhe air purvi ko milane ka kaam main krunga!

During the lunch tym...kavin purvi togethr went to have lunch...

They sat in front of each other and suddenly he saw sachin...

Kavin:sachin aa hamare saath lunch kr..

Purvi: haa sir aaiye plss hamare saath lunch kijiye...

Sachin came thr and sat beside kavin...

Kavin POV: kuch to krna pdega...ye log to baat krne se rhe chl bhai kavin tujhe hi qurbaani deni pdegi...

Kavin: guys plzz excuse me main thoda fresh home aata hu...

And he leaves and our aachvi was left alone over thr..the was awkwardness BT they soon cane out of this...

Sachin: so purvi kaisa lag RHA h CID mein aakar..

Purvi: actually sir bht acchi feeling aa rhi h air aate hi mujhe kavin kaisa frnd mila kiske vjh se meri professional life kaafi smooth chl rhi h...

Kavin who was watching dis slapped his forehead...

Kavin: ye pagal bhi na yha pe bhi professional baatein start kr Di...

Sachin:purvi vaise ek baat puchu?

Purvi: haa sir puchiye naam..

Sachin: yumhara koi boyfriend h?

Purvi(smiled and said): nhi sir...

Sachin: well tum itbi beautiful ho tumhe to koi bhi mil skta h...

Purvi: well thnx fr the compliment BT mujhe aisaaisa ldka chahiye Jo responsible ho air committed ho...

Sachin: hmm right...vaise aaj kl Aisa ldke kaafi km dikhne ko milte h...

Purvi: hmm..BT aap kyu ni gf bna let's I mn u a so handsome smart hO to phr?

Sachin: nop m in search of love...

Purvi: ohkk...so mila true love?

Sachin: abhi tk to nhi..

Purvi: Aisa bhi to ho skta h na ki aapka pyaar aapne a as pass hi lekin aapki pta na ho

And she had so much of passion in her eyes and her words that sachin was lost in it and they both starred each other..

Now kavin decide to end this up!

Kavin: guys..and they we out if the trance...kya hua?

Sachin: kuch nhi.. Tu baith

Kavin: hmm...

In the evening everyone vwas going home when kavin asked purvi

Kavin: main tumhe ghr chod Du?

Purvi: okk fyn...

And he was abt yi go BT..

Purvi: kavin mujhe tumse baat krni h!

Kavin: haa bolo

Purvi: abhi nahi car mein btaungi

Kavin: thik h..

They left and sat in his car...

Kavin while driving:so kya baat ki aaj sachin kk saath..

Purvi : bht safari in fact usne baat krna mujhe kaafi comfortable lg RHA that I mn he me feel comfortable hez a nice guy USS din unhone meri help bhi ki this...

Kavin: vo dil ka bht accha BT this kismat ka maara h..

Purvi: kyu ?

Kavin: Delhi na itna smart h committed still uski koi gf nhi h...

Purvi: kavin gf hona koi important chiz nhi h...vo apni life mein khush and in fact mujhe to vo bht sorted and soft hearted lgtw h...

Kavin: hmm actually hez also a very gud frnd!

Purvi: hmm really...kavin AGR main usne baat kru thoda tym spend kru to unhe koi problem hogi kya?

Kavin's POV : USSE kyu problem hogi vo khud tum pe flat h..

Purvi: kavin kaha kho gye main kuch ouch rhi hu...

Kavin: haa USSE koi problem nhi hogi

After that day purvi started spending time with sachin and meanwhile was also getting attracted towards him...and sachin bhai to pehle se hi Di pe fida the BT accept krna baaki tha...one day sachin came back home after dropping purvi at home...

And was shocked to see kavin over there...

Kavin: ab purvi k saath tym spend krk ho gya ho to apne dost k saath krle mujhe to bhul hi gya h tu!

Sachin: nhi yaar tujhe jaise bhul skta hu...

Kavin: vaise purvi kaafi acchi ladki h...

Sachin: haa sach mein vo dil ki bht acchi h...

Kavin: so kya khayal h?

Sachin: kya mtlb?

Kavin dekh tu bhi acche trh se jaanta h ki main kya puchna chat a hu?

Sachin: kavin plss..Aisa kuch bhi nhi h...

Kavin: dekh ye baat mujhe pata h ki tu purvi se pyaar krta h air tu jiyni jldi USSE accept kr legal itna accha hota...

Sachin: kavin to jaanta h main kisise pyaar nhi kr skta..

Kavin: vo tera part tha yaar...air ye tera future..

Sachin: kavin tu plzz ka yaha se..

Kavin: think h lekin t U iss baat k baare mein sochna

And he leaves...

And suddenly he gets call from purvi

Purvi: kavin kya him coffee k liye mil sakte h?

Kavin: thik h...

They meet in moonlight café...

Kavin: bolo purvi tune haha kyu bulaya mujhe?

Purvi: kavin mujhe tumhe kuch btana h... I mn kuch confess krna h..

Kavin: ha bolo

Purvi: I think I lv sachin!

Kavin: wat? Really...I mn that's grt and he jumps up...

Purvi: Kavin sit down itna kyu ucchal rhe ho?

Kavin: yaar my best frnd is in love wid my odr best frnd khushi baat h na!

Purvi: lekin ye baat USSE mt btana plss...and wat abt UA odd bst frnd does he like me?

Kavin: hmm iski fikar tum mt kro!

Purvi: so chalein?(and is abt to pay the bill)

Kavin: ahaann..yaar meri bestie me itti acchi news Di h bill main pay krunga

On the other side at sachin's residence...

He is in his bed thinking hard!

Sachin's pov : kya ho gya h ye mujhe main purvi se pyaar krne LGA hun...sahi to keh RHA tha Kavin main hi USSE accept ni kr RHA tha...faaltu mein bechare ko daant diya ab kl baith me USSE mama lungs air purvi k saamne confess krne ka koi tarika puchunga...

A/N: so guys kaisa laga aapko chap hope accha lga ho next chap kya hone wala h ye AGR aapki janaana h to fatafat reviews kro...jldi...tb to k liye bta luv u ya tc...333


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guyzz meetin uh ol aftr a long tym! **

**Sorry fr a late updt! Bt uk no option! Anyways lets strt up!**

**Chapter 3**

A/N: guyz as we know purvi has confessed her love fr sachin in frnt of kavin! Or sachin ko bhi kahi na kahi ye ehssaashora h ki vo purvi se pyaar krne lga h! Ab aage

Next day in the mornin...

At sachin's residence...

He wakes nd nd their is a pleasant smile ovr his face nd we all knoe the reason ri8!

He makes a call...

Sachin:hello! Kavin...m sorry yr.. Tu jaanta h na mujhe tujhe hurt krne ka koi iraada nhi tha

Kavin:i understand mujhe hi vo topic nhi nikalna chaiye tha...m sorry yr...

Sachin: abbe aye aise mat bol...badi ummeed se tere se ye baat share krne wala hun mere ummidon pe paani mat pher...

Kavin: mtlb?

Sachin: tu mujhe mil fir btata hun...

Kavin: OMG! Sachin...ru sure?

Sachin: yes i m!

Kavin jumps in excitement!

Kavin:vow...bro m so happy fr uh!

Sachin: chl ab bht ho gyi baatein bureau bhi jaana h...chl fir baad mein milte h...bye tc

Kavin: yeahh...bye

Here in the bureau...purvi is already workin wen kavin enters with sachin!

Shez the centr of attrction fr both of them!

Wen they go to their desks...purvi moves towards kavin...

Purvi: heyy...kavin

Kavin: hii dea...aaj jldi aa gyi?

Purvi: haa thoda kaam tha

Kavin: ohkk...

Purvi: kavin...tum sachin sir k saath aaye ho...kahi tumne unhe sb kuch bta to nhi diya?

Kavin gives a wierd expression..

Kavin: bharosa hi nhi h mere pe...

Purvi: nhi...tera bharosa...kya pta kya bolde...

Kavin: accha..ab tk nhi btaya tha...ab jaake btaunga

And is abt to gt up!

Purvi: arre nhi nhi...plz... Main to majak jrri thi...tu to srs ho gya!

Kavin: chl thik h...

Aftr dis she goes back to her desks...all of thm r workin...

During lunch tym!

Purvi: kavin...aaj na mein shreya or tarika k saath lunch k liye jaari hu... To tum or sachin sir mere liye wait mt krna khana khaa lena

Kavin: thik h...u enjoy! Bye

Purvi: yeahh bye

Jst thn sachin cms there...

Sachin:ye kaha gyi!

Kavin: arre shreya or tarika k saath lunch pe jaari h

Sachin:ohh...chl thik h..

Nd he takes a chair nd sits beside him...

Sachin: yr...mujhe bta ye sb kya h...kya main sach mein usse pyaar krne lga hu?

Kavin: haa sachin teri aankhon mein uske liye pyar saaf saaf dikhra h...

Sachin: par yr...darr h ki...

Kavin:sssshhh...vo ek haadsa tha...uske baare mein sochna band krde...or ye bta aage ka kya plan h?

Sachin: konsa plan..

Therz a question mark on sachin's face...

Kavin: dumbo...wen au gonna ask her?

Sachin: oh hlo! Ask her kya ask her...m tujhse ye puchra hu ki kya vo bhi mere liye vaisa feel krti h?

Kavin is all set to say yes..bt...thn he remembrs hez promise to purvi...abt nt lettin anyone know..

Kavin: haàa..

Sachin gives him a terrifying look..

Sachin: tu uska best frnd h or tujhe nhi pata?

Kavin: nahi pta...lekin no worries pta kr lunga?

Sachin: thankiew yr...(ndSachin: thankiew yr...(nd he hugs him) tu hi mera dost h...

Kavin: bas bas ab jyada maska mat maar!

After dat they both too go fr havin lunch...

After coming back! Purvi goes to kavin...

Purvi: kavin...i mn kavin sir! Kya hua aaj aap mujhse baat nhi krre...mujhse naraz ho!

Kavin: arre...kaisi baatein krri ho tum...main bhala tumse naraz kaise ho skta hu?

Purvi: to kya baat h...koi tension h kya?

Kavin pov: tension to bahot h...ab sachin ko kaise btau ki vo uske liye vaise hi feel krti H jaise k vo...

Purvi chutki bjati h or kavin apne khayalo ki duniya se bahar aa jaata h

Purvi: ohh hlo...kya hua? Kaha kho gye?

Kavin: nhi...kuch nhi bas aise hi!

Purvi: thik h nhi btana...to mat btao...main to bas tumhari fikr hori thi isiliye pucha...

Nd she starts walkin away...

Kavin: arre purvi...

Bt she doesnt listen...nd walks away!

Kavin pov: yr...kya krra hu main...faltu mein bechari ko upset kr diya..filhal m iss case se hatt jaata hu...dono ko saath mein jyada tym spend krna chaiye...

Its late evenin...everybody is leavin fr theur respective homes bt...kavin nd sachin r still workin..

As well as kavin is thinkin abt smthing!

Kavin's pov: kya kru kaise in dono ko saath mein laaya jaaye!

Wen purvi comes to kavin..

Purvi: kavin...aaj main gaadi nhi leke aayi or uprse baarish bhi hori h...so kya tum mujhe ghr drop krdoge?

Kavin is abt to say yes bt thn he sees sachin geetin up frm his desk...nd smthing clicks in his mind!

Kavin:aa..umm...purvi actually mujhe thoda kaam h...so..

Purvi: ohh..koi baat ni taxi se chli jaaungi.

Kavin: arree...aa...nhi ye sachin h na...sachin tumhe ghr chod dega...kyu sachin?

Sachin: haa purvi...main tumhe chod dunga chalo!

Purvi: thankiew sir!

Sachin: my pleasure!

While they r leavin! Sachin looks back to kavin..nd smiles...which is a thnk u smile fr givin him a chance to spend tym wid hr! :)

While they r on thr way! Its raining hard outside...purvi is lukin stunnin...sachin is takes glance of her face aftr a regular intrval of tym..

Purvi: sir..kitta accha lgra h na? Ye baarish...ye scenery...

Sachin: haa or tum bhi...

She blushes..he sees that...nd their is slight moment of awkwardness btwn thm...bt it doesnt last long.. They strt chattin laughin...nd their is a perfect besties like convo btwn thm...

And suddenly there is end of their conversation as they have reaches purvi's house...she doesnt have an umbrella...so sachin parks the car nd takes n umbrella out nd drops her till thr door...

Luk guyzz sachvi r sharin a umbrella...but since the umbrela is a small one...both of them r half wet...they enter inside her house...

Wen they entr inside...

Sachin: purvi...tum apne pochlena varna sardi lg jaayegi...or kapde bdl lena bukhar ho jaayega...main ab chlta hu

Purvi: are aise kaise...aap mere ghr pehli baar aaye h...ek coffee to banti h...

Sachin: purvi...

Purvi: mujhe kuch nhi sunna...aap baithiye m coffee leke aati hu...

Sachin: bht ziddi ho tum nd he sits on the sofa...

Purvi goes inside fr makin coffee...

While makin coffee...

Purvi's pov: kitti fikr krte h vo meri...aaaj tk itti fikr meri kisine nhi ki...shyd unhe btana thik

hoga ki main unse pyaar krti hu...vo mujhe bht achese smjhte h...

She pours the coffee nd tks it wid her for him..

Whike sipping coffee...

Sachin: umm...coffee acchi h...

Purvi: thnku sir...sir mujhe aapse kuch kehna h

Sachin: haa bolo...

Purvi: nhi abhi nhi kl shaamko mujhe hotel atlantis mein miliye!

Sachin: thik h pr...kuch important h?

Purvi: haa...meri zindagi ka sbse important sawal

Sachin: kya?

Purvi: jee haan...

Sachin: thik h...chlo ab bht der hogyi h...mujhe chlna chaiye..

Nd he leaves...hez abt to step out of the house wen she calls hin..

Purvi: sir...room no. Or address main aapko msg kr dungi...

Sachin nods nd moves out of their...

Sachin calls kavin...and tells him evrythng

Kavin: wow...yr dats grt!

Sachin: haa yr...lekin aisi kya baat hogi...

Kavin: jo bhi ho lekin tu kl use apni dil ki baat bta dena...

Sachin: sach mein...tujhe lgta h mujhe use btana chaiye...

Kavin: haa...dekh le baad mein ho gyi to mere paas mt aana

Sachin: accha sunn...tu bhi chlna kl mere saath...mtlb uske saamne mt aana bas mujhe moral support dene chl...

Kavin: accha bacchu...tu mujhe kyu shahid krna chahta h?agr usne mujhe vha dekhliya na...to zinda gaad meko vo...

Sachin: haa to uske saamne mt aana...plzz na kavin...mere liye tu itta to kr hi skta h...

Kavin: ha thik h thik h senti mt ho...

And then they end the call...

Nd suddenly...he sees his phn ringin...dis tym its purvi..

Purvi: hlo...kaha ho tum...kbse phn try krri hu

Purvi: hlo...kaha ho tum...kbse phn try krri hu busy busy aara h...

Kavin: haa vo network nhi tha

Purvi:accha...vo chodo...main kl sachin sir ko apne dil ki baat btanaewali hu...

Kavin acts as if hez surprised though hez nt...cuz hez knowin all abt it

Kavin: grt yr! I wish uh all d bst...or jaate waqt mei jhappi leti jaana gud luck rhegi tere liye...

Purvi: accha..

Nd both of thm burst into laughter!

**A/N: so guyzz kaise lga chap...kya lgta h? Kya ho paayega sachvi ka milan...cuz dnt frgt its sharon...thr lots of twists nd turns! Fr the nxt keep smilin nd keep reviewin...tb tk k liye bye bye...luv ya tc❤❤❤ and haa remember my condition fr the next chapter!**


End file.
